Superhero
by Sakuya-onee-sama
Summary: No era normal para ellas ir al instituto los lunes, festejar los viernes, ni descansar un domingo como todos, no, porque ellas no eligieron nacer así… no eligieron nacer con superpoderes (Se necesitan Oc s)
1. Chapter 1

Superhero

 **Hola, como vi tantos fanfics de amour sucre no pude evitar también querer intentarlo. Espero que les guste y participen**

 _No había razón alguna para ser como ellas, sus familias eran normales, sus amigos eran normales, su entorno era normal…_

 _Simplemente no eligieron ser lo que eran._

 _Algunos soñaban con gente como ellas, la mayoría negaría su existencia o les sonaría como una mala broma…_

 _Sus familias, sus amigos, su entorno se vio radicalmente cambiado al descubrirse a si mismas…_

 _No era normal para ellas ir al instituto los lunes, festejar los viernes, ni descansar un domingo como todos, no, porque ellas no eligieron nacer así…_

 _No eligieron nacer con superpoderes…_

 **Fichas:**

 **Nombre:**

 **Nacionalidad: (cualquier país)**

 **Apariencia: (sean creativas)**

 **Personalidad:**

 **Historia: (pasado, como descubrieron sus poderes, lo que vivieron después de eso, lo que sintieron)**

 **Chico: (todos menos ken)**

 **Gustos y Disgustos:**

 **Superpoder: (sean creativas que no sea lo típico de controlar elementos, que tengan habilidades como telequinesis, ilusiones, control mental, etc)**

 **Extra: (puede tener una mascota no necesariamente normal) (pueden elegir si serán amigas de las otras Oc o serán desconocidas)**

 **En el siguiente capitulo anunciare a las ganadoras, no serán necesariamente las primeras**

 **Espero que disfruten el fic**

 **Adios**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holaaaaaaaa, gracias por participar, lo lamento por las que no entraron, pero no hay muchos cupos, bueno eh aquí las ganadora:**

 **Miku-nekita: leight**

 **Ananeko123: Castiel**

 **TheAwesomePotatoZempie: Lysandro**

 **AkiraBlack Dragneel: Nathaniel**

 **Lumi Grayson: Armin**

 **Frozen-winter-heart: Alexy**

 **Y el mio para ken :D**

 **En unos dias subiré el primer capítulo, hasta entonces…**


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 1: Presentando a las nuevas

-En España-

-¿Estás seguro de que es necesario?- Pregunto una chica de cuerpo esbelto, tez blanca, ojos zafiro y una cabello negro con la puntas azules, obviamente naturales, más abajo del muslo

-Claro, sabes que solo es temporal, no quiero que esos científicos te hagan daño hermanita- Le dijo un chico mayor el cual la miraba desde fuera del auto donde se encontraba la chica.

-¿Tanto como para cambiar de país?-

-Iré a visitarte en cuanto pueda, ¿no que querías llevar una vida como todos los demás adolecentes?- Pregunto

-Sí, pero ¿enserio crees que con mis "habilidades" lo lograre?- Susurro

-Sabes escuche que otras chicas con "habilidades" irán, tal vez ahora tengas amigas –Trataba de animarla, sabía bien que su situación no era fácil y solo quería apoyarla –recuerda que te reencontraras con esa chica de Checa

-Sí, bien- respondió suspirando, se sentía más aliviada de que no sería una total desconocida para toda Francia -¿a qué instituto dices que voy?

-Sweet Amoris, en Francia- leyó el papel que guardaba en su bolsillo- Parece perfecto para una adolecente hormonada- Bromeo

-No eres quien para hablarme de amores- respondió burlona –y creo que más bien necesitare un unicornio para ir a ese instituto o tal vez jardín infantil- termino murmurando

-jajaja ya quiero que conozcas a tus compañeros- dijo mientras el auto se encendía- Nos vemos en unas semanas, cuídate Crystal- Termino con dulzura

-No dejes que esos locos te atrapen- lo miro una última vez- Adiós- lo miro con tristeza mientras se alejaba al aeropuerto…- Más vale que allá pueda salir de compras sin peligro de secuestro…

-En Japón-

-¡No necesito ir a un lugar lleno de adolecentes estúpidos, chicas barbies, empollones, adictas a la ropa, chismosos y adolecentes desbordando hormonas hasta por los poros!- Medio-grito una chica alvina de cabellos cortos y desordenados y ojos purpuras

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso mocosa?- Le dijo una mujer de cabellos rubios opacos y ojos verdes

-Tía, se llama Sweet Amoris, nadie estaba tan desesperado para hacer un instituto que llame a chicas de minifaldas y tacones de 30 cm- Reclamo sarcástica

-Jajajajaja, eres igual a tu madre Shiro

El ambiente se puso pesado la chica se quedo en silencio por unos segundos

-Ella no quería que te aislaras del mundo- prosiguió su tía- querría que tuvieras amigas, un novio, una graduación… Se sentiría culpable de verte…

-No fue su culpa- su tono de voz era bajo –Yo nací así, yo debería sentirme culpable…

-Entonces hazlo por ella- Sonrió tranquila

-Muy sabia para ser 6 años más vieja- sonrió

-¡NO ME FALTES EL RESPETO, YO TE CRIE CACHORRA MALAGRADECIDA! –Cambio drásticamente poniéndose a gritar en medio del aeropuerto

-¡NO ME DIGAS CACHORRA ANCIANA!- Devolvió el grito

-¡Entonces cállate y sube a tu avión!-

-¡Bien, adiós! ¡ANCIANA!- Grito en su peculiar forma de despedida

-¡Adiós, cachorra!-

Sonrió al verla subir con mala cara al avión

-En Francia-

-Hermanitoooooo, no me dejeeeeees- Todos voltearon a ver a una chica de cabello rojizo hasta media espalda, ojos azules y un pequeño tatuaje en su mejilla

-Oye, calmada Ana- El chico al que estaba pegada como lapa la trato de apartar

-¿Tu ya no me amas cierto?- pregunto en forma de telenovela antigua

-Claro que si, te quiero y es por eso que hago esto- Le dijo con cariño y sonriendo

-Sí, tu si- No sonaba tan feliz

-Yo te apoyo por ellos, y además nunca necesitaste a alguien- La miro con algo de pena

-a veces me gustaría necesitarlos-

No estaba triste, ya estaba acostumbrada a que sus padres la ignoraran, pero tal vez no se verían en años. Tanto costaba ira decirle "Adios"

-Ya llego el auto- le señalo- No te preocupes, harás amigas, tal vez conozcas gente como tú y más vale que cuando te visite aun no tengas novio aun

-¡Te extrañare hermanitooo!- le grito desde el auto

-¡Yo también!- le dijo mientras sonreía, de paso se despedía por el y sus padres

-En Checa-

La chica de cuerpo delgado y esbelto con un cabello marrón rojizo lizo y corto en su lado derecho y ondulado hasta la clavícula en el izquierdo de ojos azules donde en el izquierdo tenia una rara heterocromia en la mitad superior color café de figura pequeña y delicada.

El lugar donde se encontraba era desconocido para ella, pues siempre se crio autoexiliándose del mundo. El lugar estaba lleno de gente corriendo con maletas entre sus manos y hablando con celulares sin fijarse en ella

-Así es mejor- pensó ella mientras miraba el pequeño bolso donde tenia apenas unos cambios de ropa y dinero que ahorro durante años

Era hora de cambiar, no podía seguir así, necesitaba vivir, aunque no fuera tan fácil como podría parecer, quería amigos, alguien con quien desahogarse y la ayudara a superar su pasado.

Había conocido a personas como ella, sabía que la apoyaban, se habían separado hace años y ahora era su oportunidad de reencontrarse

"Pasajeros al vuelo a Paris Francia, favor de abordar al avión"

Bien, ese era su llamado, una oportunidad para empezar una nueva vida normal

"tal vez cueste un poco claro"

-En Australia-

"Cuídate mucho, recuerda controlarte y no vallas a terminar destruyendo el instituto"

Leyó el mensaje varias veces sonriendo, lo bueno es que se preocupaba bastante por ella.

Aunque no lo pareciera no era de sus padres, era de su hermano, sus padres apenas le habían mirado cuando salió de casa al aeropuerto

Y no, no estaban molestos porque la expulsaron de su instituto, era porque la creían que era una invisible, estúpida, loca. Nunca resalto realmente, a pesar de su cabello castaño ondulado con mechas rojizas, sus ojos carmesí y sus pupilas de reptil, siempre fue una alumna promedio, de notas promedio casi sin hablar con nadie, luego de que literalmente se "fundiera con las sombras" su actitud cambio, era temperamental, con una mirada aterradora y conocida por sus bromas y travesuras.

Por supuesto nadie sabía como las lograba

Debió ser más cuidadosa, todo porque un chico la vio con sus "habilidades" y no tuvo mas opción que golpearlo para que lo olvidara.

Obviamente fue expulsada…

La primera opción de sus padres fue mandarla al instituto más duro, lejano y estricto

Así que ella decidió empezar de cero, si la querían lejos, eso tendrían.

Eligio el mismo instituto donde se iría su vieja amiga, ella era mas parecida a ella, y no hablaba solo de actitud. Sabia por lo que había pasado, así que le tenia confianza, la conocía mejor, su actitud bromista e infantil que nadie sabia que tenia

-Si tan solo el instituto tuviera un nombre decente

-En Francia-

-Adiós Cariño- Se despedía una mujer mirándola desde lejos sonriendo

-Cuídate Alay…- Le dijo un hombre el cual parecía ser su esposo

"Hipócrita"

La chica de cabello aguamarina corto con puntas oscuras con pasadores de varios colores, despeinado y unos ojos del mismo color más oscuro, sabía bien que ellos no podrían estar más felices de que ella se fuera a otra cuidad

Sus padres no podían estar más felices de que ella se marchara a otra ciudad.

"Sweer Amoris"

No sabia que alguien era capaz de ponerle ese nombre a un instituto. Lo único bueno es que allí según lo que sabia no seria la única con sus "habilidades"

Según sabia 1 de cada 5.000.000 de personas nacían como ella

La vida podía ser una bastarda a veces

Bueno tal vez ahora le daría unas nuevas amigas…

Y un novio…

-En Manhattan-

La chica de cabello color plateado con mechones purpura se miraba al espejo mientras se preparaba para salir de casa… y del país

-Muy bien Min, es hora de irte…- Dijo mientras se colocaba un lente de contacto color verde marino y el otro de color magenta

No tendrá necesidad de partir de no ser porque hace unas noches se encontró con "unos conocidos"…

"Me encontraron"

Ahora debía irse a Francia a empezar de cero

"Y también que me había adaptado"

Absolutamente nadie sospechaba de ella y si echaba a perder su oportunidad en Francia, no sabia a que lugar tendría que marcharse para ocultarse

-Por lo menos no debo volver a cambiar de apariencia…- Susurro mientras tomaba el vehículo al aeropuerto

-3 días después-

-Sweet amoris- Dijo Shiro mientras miraba hacia el gran edificio frente a ella- Nop, jamás me acostumbrare- susurro mientras entraba

Había llegado tarde su primer día, pero bueno, todos los nuevos estaban perdonados, especialmente si no son de este país

Tan distraída iba a la oficina de la directora que no vio a la otra chica que iba doblando el pasillo

Ambas terminaron cayendo al piso de forma estrepitosa, por lo menos no había nadie y su reputación seguía intacta

-¡Fíjate por dónde vas estúpida!- Grito una voz enojada, claramente cabreada

-¡Si no te diste cuenta tu también ibas distraída estúpida!- Ella igual estaba cabreada

-¡REPITE ES-… ¿Shiro?

¿Acaso esa extraña encabronada la conocía?

-¿Anika?- Miro bien a la castaña- pelirroja -¡Anika!- Grito mientras se lanzaba a abrazarla

-Oye, tranquila- Le dio un empujon

-Oye no seas así tampoco, ¡yo te extrañe!- Le reclamo mientras hacia un puchero

-Jaja, pero si fue con cariño- Le dijo divertida -¿Así que era cierto que estarías rondando por aquí?

-Si, necesitaba una escuela, ya sabes todos debemos ir en algún momento- Respondió tranquila

-Je, a veces te envidio- le sonrió

Atrás de ellas se encontraba una chica pequeña de cabellos rojizos y ojos con extraña heterocromia

-D-disculpen, ¿saben donde se encuentra la oficina de la directora?- Se sentía apenada de levantarse temprano para andar dando 30 vueltas antes de encontrar su instituto y por si fuera poco llegar tarde

-¿Sybille?-

-¿Mmm?- Levanto la mirada

Gracias a dios

En menos de un segundo se encontraba entre los brazos de la albina siendo estrujada como muñeco de trapo

-¡Este reencuentro es hermoso!- Grito emocionada

No estaría sola como la tímida y rarita

-ejem- Fueron interrumpidas por la otra adolecente

-Oh, si perdona ella es Sybille, una vieja amiga de Checa- la presento

-M-mucho gusto- Le tendió la mano tímidamente

Se sintió intimidada por la mirada de la otra chica, como si pudiera atravesarla con los ojos

-El gusto es mío- Finalmente le tendió la mano sonriéndole- Soy Anika- Cuando la soltó se sobo la mano discretamente, valla que era fuerte

-No creí que tuvieras otras amigas- se volteo a la albina

-Bueno…- comenzó ella – Creo que también se llevaran bien, ya que todas somos especiales…- Titubeo

Se voltearon a verse al mismo tiempo

No se refería a…

-¿Tienes poderes?- Le pregunto duramente y sin rodeos

O, si se refería a eso

Asintió lentamente, no se sentía muy bien…

Anika la volvió a mirar como si la atravesara con la mirada…

La pequeña sonrisa la alivio de una manera…

-Interesante…- siguió sonriendo

Sybille se sorprendió de ver como de repente un chui (arma japonesa) aparecía en su mano

-Yo invoco cosas- explico- Cualquier cosa, menos personas o animales, claro- El arma desapareció- Y también controlo las sombra… ya sabes, desaparezco, me hago prácticamente intocable, viajo a través de ellas y puedo controlar personas –se le quedo mirando- Aunque lo ultimo me cuesta un poco- Finalizo y Sybille se le quedo mirando en silencio -¿Y tu?

-P-pues…- murmuro, si ella le dio tanta confianza, ella también debía ¿no?

Una pequeña flor surgió de la nada en sus manos

-Controlo las planta y todo relacionado con la naturaleza, hablo con los animales y las flores- Se sentía bien no ser la única que debió tener una vida complicada

-Y yo creí que serias más discreta…

Todas se voltearon rápidamente para ver a una chica de cabello negro y azul y ojos zafiro

Anika pensó en rápidamente darle un golpe… No podía joder su vida tan rápido

Shiro solo la miraba… estaba alterada

Y Sybille casi se desmaya del susto, impresión, pero…

-Crystal…- susurro al verla bien- ¡Crystal!- Le dijo mientras la abrazaba suavemente

-Hola Sybille- Le dijo mientras la abrazaba igual que Anika, elevándola fuertemente

Soltó a la chica después de unos segundos, había encontrado a su querida amiga

-Ejem- ambas voltearon a ver a las otras chicas la cuales se sentían fuera de cuadro

-Hola- Crystal empezó- Soy Crystal, soy una vieja amiga de Sybille, por lo que veo también tienen habilidades- las miro de arriba abajo –Yo puedo levitar cosas, aunque no más del peso de un auto, atravesar paredes, sanar hasta huesos rotos, hacerme invisible y volar ¿y… ustedes?

-Mucho gusto, soy Shiro- le tendió la mano la albina- Yo me transformo en animales, hasta en los mitológicos, adquiero sus características, los controlo y algunos puedo invocarlos- Le sonrió

Crystal paso su mirada a la otra chica, no parecía contenta…

Y claro que no lo estaba a Anika le molestaba que la tomaran por sorpresa, especialmente si le pudo volver a hacer mierda la vida…

-Creo que ya lo viste no…- Respondió en un mal tono – Después de todo nos estabas espiando…

Crystal pensó que necesitaría mucha paciencia

-No es bueno decir eso cuando andan mostrando sus poderes en medio de un pasillo de un instituto

Joder que buena idea era seguir hablando de poderes en medio del un instituto, se reprocharon todas mentalmente

Atrás de ellas se encontraban tres chicas, una de cabello plateado con mechones purpuras un ojo aguamarina y el otro magenta, otra tenía el cabello aguamarina corto con muchos pasadores y ojos casi azules y la ultima tenia el cabello rojo y ojos azules con un pequeño tatuaje en la mejilla

Sonreían de manera tranquila y divertida

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Shiro, Anika y Crystal preguntaron, pero claramente en distintos tonos

-Tranquilas, tranquilas – Dijo la de aguamarina- Soy Alay, ella es Min-Jung y ella es Ana - Las presento- Somos como ustedes, así que cálmense

-Prefiero que me digan Min- Dijo la otra tranquila

Todas se quedaron mirándose, sabían que no serian las únicas "especiales" en la escuela, pero la verdad este transcurso era bastante incomodo

-Nosotras nos conocimos esta mañana- la pelirroja soltó de repente- Yo puedo usar la telequinesis, algo así como levitación pero yo podría levitar hasta una casa y el control mental de no más de 5 personas a la vez. En la mañana me puse a explorar y cuando estaba sola levite mi mochila… y pues bueno- miro a las otras- Ellas me vieron jeje

Anika frunció el ceño- Lo bueno es que eres cuidadosa estúpida

-Oye no seas grosera- le reprendió Shiro- son como nosotras

-Así es- Siguió Min- yo puedo controlar el clima y los desastres naturales- Se sentía un poco mal por el comentario de la chica

-Y yo pues…- la otra chica levanto a Ana y a Min con solo 2 dedos cada una- Soy muy fuerte- Ok eso la cayó bien a Anika

-Tal vez…- susurro Sybille- deberíamos almorzar juntas para aclarar esto…

Todas se miraron, no era mala idea conocer a aquellas que también podrían destruir la ciudad…

Ring

Todos comenzaron a salir de sus aulas amontonándose en los pasillos

-Entonces nos vemos en la tercera hora- Sonrió Shiro

-Sera mejor que ahora cada una se dedica a lo suyo- Anika opino también

Cada una se fue a su parte Sybille y Anika buscaban a la directora en distintas partes, Shiro, Crystal y Ana fueron a recorrer el instituto mientras que Min y Alay terminaban sus tareas pendientes

Lo bueno es que no esperaban terminar encontrándose con el chico de sus sueños…


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 2: Hola, adiós y te odio

Anika se encontraba buscando la sala de delegados, según la directora (que según ella ya se le paso la jubilación) necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas con su formulario de inscripción y honestamente le jodia tener que hacer esta clase de cosas, ella ya se encontraría tirada en el patio o observando a los que serian victimas de "bromas misteriosas"

-Oye- Esa voz era mas chillona que niña de 5- ¿tu eres la nueva?

Se volteo para mirar una chica rubia salida de caja de barbie y otras 2 chicas que parecían el "sequito"

-Si- Debía tratar de ser amable, sin resaltar- ¿Sabes dond-

-Y con esa pinta…- su tono cambio- ¿No se te perdió el zoológico?

Se mordió la lengua sintiendo un pequeño dolor

-¿A quién le hablas así estúpida?- Por suerte no le dio respuesta completa

-Soy Amber, salvaje y si sabes lo que te conviene te mantendrás alejada de la sala de delegados- ¿La estaba amenazando?- Si no quieres que yo me haga cargo- le dieron ganas de partirle la sonrisa socarrona de un golpe

…

-Déjame en paz- Le hablo mientras apretaba los dientes y se marcho

-Huy, se enojo, cuidado chicas puede morder

Se apresuro escuchando las risas de burlas hasta doblar un pasillo solitario, golpeo la pared con fuerza creando unas grietas pequeñas

Joder

No quería echar a perder todo, no le dijo ni cerca de la mitad de lo que normalmente soltaría

Sonrió de repente… esperaba que no le pasara un suceso inexplicable entre la semana...

Se giro y vio una puerta donde decía "sala de delgados", aprovecharía de terminar esta mierda rápido

-Hey- detuvo al chico rubio con pinta de "señor correcto" que se encontraba en la mesa- ¿Sabes donde está el delegado principal?

-Si, soy yo- Respondió mirándola- Soy Nathaniel- le sonrió

Tiene hasta sonrisa de príncipe oxigenado

-La directora me ha enviado por mi formulario- Respondió cortante

-Emm, claro- respondió dudoso- ¿tu nombre?

-Anika Rowen

-Mmmm- busco entre los papeles- Si- Cogió uno- Aquí dice que necesitas 25$ y la firma de tus padres

-Tienes que estar jodiendo- No podía pedirle esa mierda

-Oye- frunció el seño…

Y a Anika le dio gracia

-Es pesado, pero no para que andes diciendo groserías en un instituto- ¿la reprendía? JA

-Pues perdón señor correcto- Nathaniel pensó en Castiel… y de repente no le agrado la chica- Pero la verdad no sabes eso, lame suelas- Uy se le salió lo ultimo

Nathaniel nunca vio nada igual, ni siquiera en Kim, era como una Castiel-chica y eso era lo menos que quería

-Si terminaste todo- esperaba no verla nunca más- será mejor que te largues- sentencio

Anika lo miro, joder, bastardo principito oxigenado. En todo caso mejor se iba de sala de arrastrados

-Si, gracias por todo- se dio vuelta –Bastardo lame suelas- abrió la puerta y se encontró con una chica castaña y de ojos azules, la miro atemorizándola y se marcho

Melody se asusto de la intimidante mirada

-¿todo bien Nath?-Estaba apretando los dientes

-Si, si…solo…-suspiro- terminemos con el papeleo- le sonrió forzado

-Claro - luego le sonrió y se puso a su lado, había que ser amable con el chico que te gusta

* * *

-Disculpa- Sybille se dirigió al primer chico que encontró luego de vagar por 15 minutos

"Debería comprarme un GPS"

-¿Si?- sin poder evitarlo lo miro de arriba abajo, ¿parecía salido de la época victoriana, acaso?

Lysandro vio como la chica lo examinaba de arriba abajo

Frunció el seño

¿Por qué todos actuaban igual?

-Disculpa, ¿hay algo que te moleste?- Pregunto siguiendo siendo educado

-Tu ropa…

Oh

Claro ella seria tímida, pero la verdad no podía no decir lo que pensaba y menos al duque frente a ella

-¿Disculpa?- Su tono no era de un duque

-N-no digo que me moleste- chillo algo nerviosa- Es-es que es r-raro

Oh

NO!

Lysandro la miro abriendo los ojos, es decir claro que no era normal su ropa, pero no era para venir y decirle bicho raro

Ni menos alguien que ni siquiera conocía

-Si estas aquí solo para insultarme, déjeme decirle que usted no es exactamente la indicada para eso- sentencio algo molesto

-si, lose, yo lo sien-

Espera…

¿Qué dijo?

-¿Qué quieres decir exactamente?- pregunto con un tono mas neutro

-Quiero decir- no era un tono amable- Mírese, se denota a distancia las manchas de tierra y el olor a este, además si el alisador se le rompió a medio cabello, yo mejor no diría nada- Oh- Prefiero vestir así que como un niño salvaje y sucio

OH

-Si pues…- no tenía ni pelos en la lengua- yo solo quería saber sonde estaba la directora, pero de saber que me encontraría a alguien tan desagradable, hubiera preferido buscar sola…- Paso dándole un "empujoncito" apartándolo y siguiendo su camino

-Y yo tampoco diría nada si se me acabo tan pronto el tinte blanco- Salió con la gloria en ella

Lysandro se encontraba estupefacto, nunca conoció a una chica tan educada, pero al mismo tiempo una grosera e irrespetuosa

No quería tener más encuentros así…

En su vida

-Lyss- Una voz infantil lo interrumpió- ¿No estabas teniendo un encuentro agradable con esa chica o si?- ese tono lo atemorizo

-No, al contrario fue desagradable- le explico- no fue nada, así que cálmate Nina- la tranquilizo

-Me alegra saberlo mi Lyss-

-Por favor no me llames así- luego se marcho molesto al patio

Sybille cayó en el muro del baño

Se miro en el espejo… su ropa tenia ese olor a tierra de la mañana y otras manchas debido a su tiempo en el bosque y con los animales, su cabello fue así por naturalidad…

No podía empezar sintiéndose mal por el comentario del duque del pasillo…

Con las energías renovadas se marcho a volver a buscar a la directora… ella tenia algunos problemas de inseguridad

Diablos, odiaba a ese maldito duque

* * *

Alay finalmente termino todo su traslado, ahora solo debía preocuparse por sus calificaciones y su "secretito"

Tenia problemas, cuando se enfadaba o alteraba siempre terminaba golpeando algo o dando una muestra de su "encanto" y no quería ser tratada como un adefesio o peor… que la saquen de la escuela o la lleven donde la policía

Tan distraída iba a paso apresurado pensando en lo que seria que otras personas la miraran igual que sus padres que no se dio cuenta cuando empezó a pisar con cierta fuerza

Ni cuando algo tirado en el piso se rompió

-Oye- miro al chico pelinegro- ¿Qué te pasa estas ciega?- Su mirada paso a la consola con la pantalla rota en sus pies

Oh, ella sabia lo horrible que era romper una consola

-Oye lo siento, pero fue tu culpa- ok el chico no se veía feliz- No deberías tener en el piso tu Psp

-¿Lo conoces?- Armin se reprendió de sus palabras- ¡Tendrás que pagármela!

No tenia ni padres para conseguir pagarle, sintió como su temperamento subía lentamente

-¡No te pagare nada!- Armin se le quedo mirando enojado- No me haré responsable de que tu no cuides tus cosas- sentencio

-Se me callo ¿entiendes? Tú eres la tonta que caminaba como si el pasillo estuviera vacio- estaba enojado de verdad

-¿QUÉ ES TODO ESTE ESCANDALO?- Ambos voltearon para encontrar a la directora furiosa

-No, nad-

A Alay se le ocurrió una idea de cómo zafarse

-El exige que page la consola que se le callo al piso- si leyó bien el reglamento…

-¡¿Qué?! Señor Armin sabe bien que los aparatos tecnológicos no están permitidos ¿Creí que le quedo claro desde la ultima vez?- ¡O si!- Tendrá que asistir a castigo por el resto de la semana y la señorita Alay no se hará responsable de los daños- Dijo mientras se iba y se perdía en los pasillo

Armin nunca creyó que alguien fuera tan, tan, tan…

-Oye- miro a la chica, esta sacaba algo de su bolsillo

Hija de Fruta

-Nos vemos- se despidió mientras empezaba una parida en su Psp azul

-Estúpida- le susurro bastante cabreado, ella se volteo enojada y… ¿le saco la lengua?

"La odio"-pensó Armin

"Espero no volver a verlo"-pensó Alay marchándose, pero… "estaba bueno", lastima que su orgullo le gano al lado pervertido y que el tuviera una actitud de mierda

En el pasillo aun se sentía el odio de ambos

* * *

Shiro se encontraba en el gimnasio, le gustaban los deportes y esperaba que hubiera algo en que ocupar su flexibilidad y energía, eso era una de las cosas que le gustaba de su poder

¿?

Escucho ruidos viniendo desde la parte izquierda donde habían varia maquinas de ejercicio y pesas. Había un chico castaño y de ojos verdes

"era lindo"

Kentin por su lado estaba entrenando , desde que volvió de la escuela militar, todas aquellas que lo ignoraban o golpeaban lo trataban diferente

"Estupidos"

Y hablando de eso, la chica albina que estaba ahí lo extrañaba

"Seguro esta perdida"

Desde que vio como las chicas que lo odiaban lo trataban mejor, supo que ese lugar era realmente estúpido y superficial…

-¿Estas perdida?- La chica lo volteo a mirar

-No, de hecho estaba justamente quería encontrar este lugar- le respondió sin voltear a mirarlo y siguiendo observando las maquinas

-El equipo de porristas no se encuentra aquí- la chica lo miro extrañada

-¿Porristas? jajaja- empezó una carcajada poco femenina- ni muerta, estoy buscando equipos de atletismo o gimnasia- Respondió tranquila

-Los chicos guapos están en el de Basquet- la quedo mirando

-Valla que eres estúpido niño- Kentin frunció el seño- No quiero ver chicos, prefiero el equipo de atletismo

-No soy un niño soy Kentin- Estaba seguro de que era mayor que ella

-Yo soy Shiro, Ken- se presento volviendo a mirar las maquinas

-No, no me gusta que me digan Ken, es Kentin- La corrigió

-Kentin es un nombre horrendo

¿Qué? Horrendo será su…

-Te diré Ken- no era una sugerencia

-Kentin no es un nombre malo, pero Shiro…- la chica lo miro- Si es extraño y en mi opinión anormal

-¡No seas imbécil!- ¿Como le dijo la- Es normal en Japón y por lo menos yo no suelto comentarios machistas como tu bastardo

Odio esos comentarios de Barbie y se aguanto sus respuestas amigables

-Mira, si eres nueva porque no mejor te vas a ver el otro lado del instituto- La miro con todo su desprecio

-Bien

De repente se volteo hacia el y… ¡Oh mierda!

Kentin jamás se espero que una chica fuera y le diera un golpe, ni menos dejándolo en el piso

La chica lo miraba desde la salida con una maldita sonrisa

-¡Nos vemos imbécil, no te pongas a llorar nada mas!- y se fue del gimnasio

Kentin desde ese momento la odio profundamente

Shiro desde ese momento quiso verlo caer derrotado

* * *

Ana buscaba la cafetería, quería ver que había en el menú, no es que fuera una hambrienta, pero no desayuno y su estomago ya se la cobraba

Salió hacia el patio y pensó que lo mejor era peguntarle a alguien y terminar con todo el rollo

Vi hacia la banca donde un chico con toda pinta de "soy el que te quitara el dinero del almuerzo y te romperá las gafas"

Bueno tenía mucha hambre

-Hola soy nueva- el la quedo mirando- ¿puedes mostrarme un lugar?

-¿Y eso a mi me importa?- ok, las pintas no eran por nada- Arréglatelas sola

-Oye tengo hambre y solo quiero que me digas donde esta la cafetería- Lo volvió a mirar

-Pues fijarte que ese no es mi problema tabla de planchar

¿Qué?

SI SU CUERPO ESTABA EN LAS MEDIDAS PERFECTAS

-Pues si- si fuera madura habría dicho otra cosa- Por lo menos mi cabello es natural, nalgas planas- Dicho esto le sonrió ante su expresión con le seño fruncido

-¿Qué has dicho?- Nunca escucho a alguien con suficiente diciéndoles esas cosas y menos una chica- Maldita plana

-No me digas así- Que molesto- Cabello de menstruación- inevitablemente se le salió una risa burlona- Seguro que nunca te ha durado una novia

Castiel la miro, ahora realmente enfadado, odiaba que le recordaran a Debrah, el estúpido rompimiento y el estúpido delegado

-Por que no mejor desapareces- Ana también pareció cambiar, si hay algo que realmente odiaba era que le recordaran que podrían estar mejor sin ella-¿A ti tampoco te duraron los amigos o si?- su tono era de desprecio

Castiel se sorprendió de que de repente los ojos de la chica se oscurecieran y perdieron el brillo

-¿Por qué querría un amigo si todos son unas bastardos como tu?- su voz fue gélida y fría, se dio la vuelta volviendo a entrar al instituto

El pelirrojo solo se quedo viendo por donde ella se marcho

-Mierda- susurro, apenas conoció a esa chica y supo que realmente la odiaba

* * *

Min entro a la sala donde se suponía que seria su primera clase, estaba totalmente vacío así que se sentó en una silla en la orilla

"Tal vez llegue demasiado temprano"-Pensó- "mejor esto que llegar tarde"

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un chico con ropas coloridas y bastante atractivas de cabello azul

"Tiene buen gusto"- pensó sumergida en su mente

-Oye- volteo hacia donde el chico de hace unos le hablaba- Ese es mi asiento- le señalo

-Oh- se sentía apenada- Lo siento, no me di cuenta- se disculpo

-¿Eres nueva no?- asintió- se nota demasiado, no sabes ni donde estas parada jajaja- no lo digo con burla, pero esa chica le daba gracia

-Pues perdón- ¿Su tono no era sarcástico?- No me memorice los asientos de todas las clases

Alexy frunció el seño, ¿solo por ese comentario se enojo?

-Pues se nota bastante-Min también frunció el seño- Así sabrías con suerte donde estas

-Pues no tuve mucho tiempo para recorrer y memorizarme todos los lugares de mi nuevo instituto en mi primer día- Otra vez el sarcasmo

-Así por lo menos no estarías haciendo tantas estupideces- Maldito- ¿Te vas a mover o no?

-Claro- se paro del asiento y unas nubes cubrieron levemente el sol- Así aprovecho y no me siento cerca de imbéciles como tu- dijo mientras se marchaba a el otro lado del salón

"Estúpida"-pensó Alexy

"Imbécil"- pensó Min- "pero con buen gusto"

* * *

Crystal estaba corriendo por el patio, se le había terminado hiendo el tiempo recorriendo los lugares del instituto y no podía llegar tarde su primer día…

-Oye- una voz la hiso pararse en medio del patio ya casi vacio, era un chico pelinegro vestido de una forma bastante… extravagante- ¿Puedes ayudarme?

Crystal refunfuño un momento, pero no podía dejarlo así como así- Claro, ¿Qué necesitas?

-Mi hermano se encuentra en este instituto y olvido unos libros importantes en casa ¿puedes devolvérselo?

-¿Por qué no puedes tu?- no era grosera, pero tenia curiosidad

-Yo no estoy en este instituto, como veras soy mayor- Le contesto

"Juraba que tenían la misma edad, se ve bastante joven"

-¿Y como es tu hermano?- pregunto

-Es albino, alto, con heterocromia- Leight se quedo mirando a la chica- y viste como yo- termino

-Entonces será fácil encontrarlo- Murmuro

-¿Qué?- pregunto confundido

Crystal maldijo, no se suponía que la oyera

-Es por la ropa- no era buena explicándose

-¿Qué se supone que tiene de malo la ropa?- Pregunto alzando un poco la voz

-No se si te diste cuenta pero estamos en el siglo 21- Solo era algo para aligera la tensión

-Pues prefiero vestirme como alguien del siglo 20 que como tu- normalmente mantendría la clama pero algo en esa chica quiso hacer responderle

Crystal se le quedo mirando ahora mas enfadada, es cierto que siempre llevaba una capucha o camiseta muy grande, pero vamos ¿Qué se supone que le diría?

"Prefiero así, ya que cuando saco mis alas es mas cómodo para volar"

Mejor no

-Por lo menos se nota que la compre esta misma década- se lo devolvió

-Prefiero ser un caballero que un vagabundo- No debería ser tan grosero, pero ella le molestaba de sobremanera

-Pues en vez de un caballero pareces un imbécil- Joder que la había enfadado

-Pues tu también eres una grosera de mal gusto, antipática y tonta- Le sirvió desahogarse, pero ahora la chica se veía furiosa

-¡pues si tanto lo crees, encuentra a otra que le devuelva la estúpida libreta a tu hermano!- Le grito arrojándole a libreta por el pecho

Leight se quedo mirando por donde ella se fue…

Honestamente esperaba no volver a encontrársela nunca, solo era una estúpida que le traería problemas y apostaba a que ella pensaba igual de el

Solo si supiera como es el destino…

* * *

-¿Las encontraste?- pregunto un hombre alto vestido con una bata a otro

-Es un progreso- medito un momento- Todas se han reunido en Francia, pero no tengo ni idea en donde

-Jajaja, todas juntas eh, -su sonrisa siniestra se hiso presente- me lo están dejando muy fácil…


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo 3: De incidentes, problemas y animales mágicos

El sonido de la campana irrumpió en todos los lugares del instituto, los alumnos desaparecieron de los pasillos para volver a sus respectivas aulas

Todos en el aula B se ubicaron un sus respectivos asientos, las miradas sobre las 7 chicas que estaban sentadas hasta atrás

-Bueno alumnos hoy tenemos 7 alumnas nuevas- el miro a todas las chicas- pueden pasar al frente y presentarse si quieren

Todas pusieron mala cara, nada peor que salir al pizarrón a decir tu nombre y tus gustos como imbécil. Aun así todas se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron hasta el pizarrón

-Yo soy Ana Benect- La chica sonrió alegre- un gusto en conocerlos- su mirada paro en Castiel, el la miro enojado y ella le dirigió una mirada burlona

-Yo soy Crystal, un gusto- Miro alrededor y se dio cuenta de que unos chicos miraban mal a las otras-"Gracias al cielo no esta en el instituto"- pensó en el duque

-Y-Yo soy Sybille Pavlikova- Tiro un tartamudeo adorable, mientras una chica de ojos y cabello violeta se le quedo viendo, un peliblanco hiso lo mismo, pero con molestia en su mirada

-Yo soy Min-Jung Heim- escucho claramente la risita de una chica rubia cerca suyo- Un gusto- Sintió la mirada del peli azul en ella y se la devolvió con "mucho gusto"

-Anika Rowen- Fuerte, claro y corto ¿para que mas?

Nathaniel la vio con disgusto, mas con molestia cuando leyó en sus labios el "lame suelas"

-Hola- los saludo- Yo soy Alay D´cour –Ignoro la mirada de (según recordaba) Armin, por que sabia que eso lo molestaría mas… Y si lo logro

-Yo soy Shiro Tsuki - No podía esperar a encontrarse con Ken y partirle la nariz

Y Kentin solo quería que Amber la encontrara molesta para quitársela de encima

Hasta ahí todo fue silencio, el odio en el aire era increíble, si las miradas mataran, aquí habría una masacre

-Y bueno…- al parecer el sr Farres ignoro las dagas imaginarias entre los estudiantes- Me entere que muchas de ustedes bienes de lugares diferente, ¿Alguien quiere hacerle una pregunta?

Iris quien decidió romper la tensión pregunto- ¿De que lugares vienen?

-Yo vengo de Japón la mayoría de mi vida, pero he vivido en China y en España- Shiro alzo la voz con orgullo

-Yo he vivido en Alemania y Corea, pero la mayoría de mi vida he estado en Manhattan-Min respondió con simpleza

-Yo siempre eh vivido en España- Crystal sonó mas alegre

-Y y-yo en Checa- La voz de Sybille sonó mas baja y en cierto modo adorable

-Yo en Francia, pero en una ciudad pequeña hacia el sur- Alay le siguió

-En Australia- Anika dejo en claro que ella no seria muy amigable

-Yo también vengo de Francia en un pueblo en el este- Miro a Amber y esta le miro con complejo de superioridad

"Creo que me llevare bien con ella"- si su pensamiento hubiera sido en voz alta todos hubieran notado el sarcasmo

Nadie mas levanto la mano, no había nada mas que preguntar y el odio empezaba a esparcirse de nuevo

-Bueno, ya que no hay mas pregunta- empezó el señor Farres- pueden volver a sus lugares

La clase concurrió bastante aburrida, solo unos pocos prestaban atención y muchos menos entendían. Cuando la campana por fin dio paso a la salida cada una salió para dirigirse al comedor o un lugar tranquilo para comer

-Entonces…- empezó Ana vacilando- ¿Qué tal les fue?

Todas de inmediato pensaron en ciertos chicos acompañados con pensamientos no muy bonitos

-Bastante bien, hasta que un imbécil me arruino el momento- Shiro expreso odio en sus palabras

-¿Enserio?- pregunto Crystal- Yo también conocí a un imbécil

-Y yo- Alay le secundo-¿Alguien más?

Todas se miraron entre si y rápidamente captaron el mensaje

-Aproveche y conocí a unas chicas estúpidas también- Anika miro su almuerzo un momento- estaba pensando en usar "habilidades" para darles una lección

-N-No seria buena idea- Sybille bebió su jugo- E-Es decir… es algo… precipitado

-Cierto, eso se guarda para venganzas grandes –Shiro opino

-No- Min dijo firmemente- Eso seria muy arriesgado

-No te pedí opinión, estaba asegurándolo- Anika le miro desafiante y molesta

-Cálmense, se están precipitando- Alay las miro a ambas tratando de que no ocurriera un accidente o tuviera que recurrir a su fuerza

Las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron precipitosamente captando la atención de todas las personas, todas excepto 6 chicas que se concentraban en su comida o rivales

-Que suerte- se voltearon para ver quien estaba en frente de ellas, todos en la cafetería las observaban, incluyendo ciertos idiotas y de mas

"Esto será bueno"-Anika pensó al ver a la chica

-Bestia-Amber la miro burlona

-Chica cuyo nombre no recuerdo, porque honestamente me importa una mierda- Anika respondió como si nada

Nathaniel mirando atentamente frunció el seño

-Se les nota demasiado en la cara, una pandilla de retrasada, estúpidas y de apariencia anormal- la risa de algunos no se hiso esperar- Las dividiré en "salidas del zoológico" y "actos baratos de circo"

Y la risa creció

Anika se puso furiosa, Shiro, Crystal y Ana también, pero en menor grado, Sybille trato de ignorar todo sintiéndose mejor por no estar sola por lo menos, Alay trataba de ignorarla también y Min no sabia si quebrarle el plato en la cabeza o sentirse mal

Miro a un peliazul cercano riéndose con otros chicos

"Bastardo"

La verdad a ninguna se le ocurrió una respuesta que terminara en un castigo o en la rubia con algo roto

Cuando la rubia se marcho y cada alumno volvió a sus asuntos todas se quedaron mirando su almuerzo metidas en sus pensamientos

-Que no se le rompa ningún hueso- Min soltó de repente

-Pero que quede humillada- Ana le siguió

-Si es posible que sea en publico- Anika sonrío al escuchar a Shiro

-Y también a sus amiguitas- Alay recordó al sequito de la rubia

-pronto, por favor- Y Así Crystal termino

Ringggggg

Cada una se fue a su respectiva sala, pero con una cosa diferente en su cabeza

* * *

Crystal pasaba por el patio mientras se dirigía a la clase de ingles, sumida en sus pensamientos de cómo seria la venganza contra la rubia y en las otras chicas con poderes que había conoció

Una mano salió de la nada y la arrastro hasta un lugar vacio del patio

-Mhhhppp- Trato de gritar, cuando sintió que la paraban de arrastrar, rápidamente saco la mano de su boca y se dio vuelta preparada para mandar al chico a volar con su telequinesis

El chico tenia el cabello verde y los ojos del mismo color, estaba segura de haberlo visto merodeando por el invernadero

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? ¿Quién eres?- Pregunto rápidamente mientras se alejaba de el

El chico le hiso señas con las manos, le señalo su boca

-¿no puedes… hablar?- Pregunto tratando de captar el mensaje

Una luz tenue cubrió el cuerpo del chico disminuyéndose hasta llegar a las rodillas de la chica

-¿YOUKAI?- Grito alterada, rápidamente se llevo las manos a la boca y miro alrededor asegurándose de que no hubiera nadie a la vista-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Alguien te vio? ¿que pasaría si alguien te hubiera visto?- bombardeo con preguntas al pequeño animal

Tomo una respiración profunda y trato de calmarse. Miro al animal quien se acaricio contra sus piernas y le soltó un par de ladridos

En una extraña forma le entendía, su perrita youkai tenia el poder de transformarse en cualquier persona o coas que haya visto, aunque no hablara ella podía entenderle

La extrañaba y estaba preocupada por ella

-Lo se, quieres cuidarme y todo, pero si alguien te hubiera visto- suspiro- no sé que hubiera hecho

El perro en respuesta se apego más a ella. Crystal se mordió el labio, le haría bien tener a su amiga en su primer día de "persona normal"

-Bien, transfórmate…- reviso su bolsillo por unos momentos- en esto- Era un colgante con un pequeño perro en chibi

El animal ladro alegren en respuesta y volvió a brillar para transformarse en el colgante

Crystal recogió el colgante y corrió ahora pensando en una buena escusa para llegar tarde a su segunda clase. Abrió la puerta con lentitud encontrándose con la mirada del profesor y de algunos compañeros

-Señorita Crystal ¿podría decirme porque llega tarde?

Suspiro mentalmente de alivio, el señor Farres era muy… como decirlo… dócil así que no seria un problema

-La directora me llamo para arreglar unos papeles- Mintió con naturalidad

-Oh en ese caso tome asiento por favor- le respondió

Escaneo con cuidado sus compañeros mientras se dirigía a su asiento al fondo

Su mirada paso a un chico albino y de ropa extraña

"Oh dios, es el hermano del bastardo"- Pensó poniéndole cada una de sus características. Su mirada paso ya que el chico miraba con molestia hacia atrás- "Bien"-pensó mientras se sentaba al lado de Sybille y ella le sonreía

Con la mirada del victoriano hacia ellas supuso que ese era el chico desagradable con quien se encontró

"Con que es de familia"-Sonrio mientras habría el libro y tomaba apuntes

* * *

Shiro y Ana se encontraban con miradas aburridas en clase de historia, Shiro no estaba interesada en la clase y Ana se distraía fácilmente con cualquier cosa

Además que no pudieron tener mejores compañeros de clase. Shiro sentía la mala mirada de "Ken" y Ana la de "Cabello de menstruación"

O pero eso no era lo único bueno, también se encontraban las "secuaces" de la chica de la cafetería que cada tanto soltaban "silenciosos" comentarios sobre ellas

-Iré a buscar unos libros- La estricta profesora se dirigió a la puerta- No quiero un ruido o todos estarán castigados- advirtió antes de salir

Como buenos chicos adolecente, cada uno se puso a hablar con su compañero de al lado o cercano

-Es una suerte que estemos juntas-Ana se voltio hacia Shiro- será divertido- sonrio

-Si, no soportaría estar sola con las "Secuaces", sin que alguien salga sin ileso- Pasaron varios minutos hablando de trivialidades

-No sabían que admitían animales en los salones- el comentario lo suficientemente alto para llamar la atención de varios

"Mierda"-Shiro sintió la sonrisa de Ken y Ana la de Castiel

-No sabia que los accesorios de Amber tuvieran la capacidad para hablar por si solas

Casi todo el salón se rio ante el comentario de Shiro

-Seras estúpida- La media asiática le miro enojada

-¿Qué pasa?-Ana empezó sarcástica- Sin Amber se te acabo la creatividad, o ella también te da neuronas para pensar bien

Esta vez la risa fue mas alta aun, excepto la de Kentin y Castiel que hubieran preferido que las risas hubieran sido para otras

-¿QUÉ PASA AQUÍ? ¿CUÁL ES LA GRACIA?- La profesora prácticamente entro gritando

-Ellas se burlaron de nosotras- Charlotte dijo mientras fingía una voz triste

-Nos atacaron si razón- esta vez Li solto triste

Shiro y Ana les miraron incrédulas, pero antes de siquiera defenderse la profesora grito

-¡¿Qué?! ¡En mi clase no serán soportado estos tipos de abusos!- miro a ambas- ustedes dos hablaran con migo al final de clases

Ana estaba sin soltar palabra incrédula, Shiro estaba furiosa y apunto de saltar a gritar como maniaca.

Kentin tuvo un mal presentimiento al ver como sonreía calmada y se sentaba tranquilamente

-"oye, porque no le das una pequeña lección a la asiática de cuarta"- Shiro escribió el mensaje en su cuaderno sonriendo y notando como alguien si lo leia

"Kuro"

La mascota de Shiro que rescato era una criatura extraña y similar a un gato morado con la punta de la cola y las orejas anaranjadas y extrañas rallas azules. El podía hacerse mas grande o mas pequeño y hablar

-Claro-un susurro le llego débilmente al oído

-¿Quieres que haga algo?- Un pequeño gato rosa escondido entre la mochila de Ana le susurro

-No veo como podrías hacerlo- Ella tenia una especie de gato rosa con alas y parlante, lo típico eh- Yo me encargo- sonrió alegre

Kuro se encogió lo mas posible y se poso en la mano de Shiro y ella preparo un lanzamiento

Ana fijo su vista en la silla de Charlotte y se concentro unos segundos

BUM

-AHHHH

Li se puso de pie mientras trataba de alcanzarse la espalda desesperadamente moviéndose frenéticamente

Charlotte callo al piso estrepitosamente al tiempo que su silla se iba para atrás

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJA- La risa de todos en el salón no se hiso esperar

Shiro apretó su puño atrapando algo no visible

Ana sonrió y dejo de mirar la silla de Charlotte

-¡Cálmense!¡CÁLMENSE!- La profesora gritaba tratando de calmarlos

Castiel a pesar de la gracia se quedo mirando extrañamente como Shiro había cerrado el puño y Ana había mirado la silla fijamente. Raro. Pero pura coincidencia

¿Cierto?

* * *

Anika se encontraba totalmente concentrada tomando apuntes en la clase de matemáticas y la ecuaciones, por ejemplo

" _Poseer a Amber y hacerla embarrarse el almuerzo en la cara"  
"Tirarle químicos desde la espalda y luego desaparecer en las sombras"_

" _Hacerla tropezar y hacer aparecer un charco de lodo en frente"_

Si, apuntes. Debía buscar una buena para devolvérsela a Amber y aprovechando que era hermana del rubio era un bonus

Miro alrededor Alay y Min estaban cerca suyo, Min no era alguien en que confiara aun y con Alay no había hablado lo suficiente

Oh y por si fuera mejor

En su clase se encontraba la rubia y su hermano también se encontraban un par de ¿gemelos? los cuales se desafiaban con la mirada a Alay y a Min, oh y las miradas que el rubio también le dedicaba

Que divertido

Miro a la ventana a su lado tratando de distraerse

…

¡¿Qué mierda?!

Pestañeo sorprendida

1

2

3

¡Sherlock!

El perro volador por suerte paso desapercibido para todos ya que ella estaba bastante apartada

-Hola- el perro se gano en su ventana y le susurro

-Largo- ella también trato de susurrar

-Nos vemos luego- Y dicho esto se marcho

El maldito perro se estaba burlando de ella ¡¿acaso parecía una niña pequeña que necesitaba una niñera?!

NO

Ya cuando tuviera tiempo le preguntaría al muy maldito

Ahora su venganza contra Amber

* * *

Min se encontraba distraída mirando los ejercicios de la clase, no quería hacerlos estaba sin ánimos

Crrrr

Una sensación babosa se escurrió en su pierna

Miro lentamente hacia abajo…

AHHHHH

Se apretó fuertemente los labios para no gritar o soltar un chillido. En su pierna se encontraba un sapo mirándola fijamente como si se burlara de ella

Momento

La rana en un momento se transformo en una mosca y voló cerca a su mochila

-Hola- ahora una gata la saludaba desde su mochila

-Bastarda- susurro para que la oyera

-Quería ver si gritabas- respondió alegre

-Eres una maldita- Le siguió susurrando

-Presta atención a clases, no vayas a tener malas notas- ¿Ahora acaso la regañaba?

Lo que no se dio cuenta era que Alexy hace rato se le había quedado mirando, no por que le gustara, no, solo la encontraba interesante. Oh bueno ahora mas bien loca ¡Se había puesto a hablar con su mochila! Nadie lo había notado mas que el

Estaba loca, si eso era. Por eso se puso tan paranoica cuando le hablo.

¡La estúpida estaba chiflada!

Oh bueno… ya la molestaría por eso

¿O debería llamar a un psicólogo?

Nah

El resto del día sucedió bastante normal hasta que las clases casi terminaban

Casi

-AHHHHHH- Toda la escuela y más allá escucho el grito de Amber

Unas arañas y ratas de plástica estaban en el piso de su casillero y cerca del "incidente" estaba Anika riéndose a carcajadas con el resto de las chicas

Y media escuela

-JURO QUE EL QUE ISO ESTO LO PAGARA- Amber grito roja de ira mientras se marchaba

Ringgggg

-Ah la campana de salida- Anika estaba bastante contenta

-Nos vemos- Shiro se despidió

-Adiós- dijeron Sybille y Crystal al mismo tiempo

-¿No se van ya?- Pregunto Min a Alay y a Ana

-La directora me llamo por unos asuntos del papeleo- Respondió Ana

-Y a mi se me quedaron unos libros- reviso su mochila- Adiós

-Adiós- Dijeron las tres


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo 4: Interacciones y el inicio de la acción

Armin se encontraba limpiando el desastre de la sala de artes, hoy había una clase de arte abstracto, pero honestamente parecía que hubo una guerra a muerte

No le molestaba tanto, pero el no tendría que estar ahí de no ser por esa chica, si no se equivocaba la directora la llamo "Alay", honestamente no quer…

-esto no hubiera pasado si no me hubieras echado la culpa- Mierda

Se volteo bastante molesto, la chica se encontraba en la puerta viéndolo con una sonrisa, aunque no era de burla

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto grosero –Ya tengo muchos problemas por tu culpa

-Lo se, lo se- Se acerco a el lentamente, Armin trataba de ignorarla, sintió como se situaba a su lado y agarraba una esponja de la cubeta

-¿Qué se supone que haces?- Pregunto sorprendido pero tratando de sonar molesto

-Así será mas rápido- contesto alegre

Armin la miro ahora mas sorprendido

-¿Por qué lo haces? fue tu culpa en primer lugar- la siguió mirando

-Creo que fue porque estaba molesta por lo de la consola- Se concentro en limpiar la pintura de la pared- Eso también fue tu culpa, ¿pero?... así es mas fácil ¿no?- Sonrió de forma alegre

Armin la miro un par de segundos, tal vez la juzgo mal, en forma si fue su culpa, el tiro la consola, pero…

Despertó abruptamente cuando sintió el agua en su cara

Miro a la chica con el paño en la mano goteando

-Se que soy guapa, pero también deberías ayudarme a limpiar ¿no?- Le sonrió con burla ahora

-Oye- Armin frunció el seño, pero una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios. Puso la mano dentro de la cubeta y le salpico la cara- Jajajajaja- Empezó a reír

Alay saco una sonrisa grande, tomo un puñado de agua y le empezó a tirar a Armin continuamente

-Jajajajajajajaja- Las risas de ambos no se hicieron esperar, iniciaron una mini guerra de agua entre risas

-Ya basta- Armin tomo repentinamente toda la cubeta en un impulso infantil y se la arrojo entera a Alay

Alay paro de moverse, sintió el agua en todo su cuerpo. Armin la quedo mirando, se aterro un momento, lo mas probable era que se marchara furiosa por eso y no le quisiera hablar mas

-Jajajajajajaj wuahahahah- Las carcajadas resonaron en el salón y posiblemente en el pasillo- Si eso quieres- Alay dijo maliciosamente entre risas. Toma la cubeta que ella estaba usando y Antes de que Armin pudiera procesarlo sintió el frio en todo su cuerpo

Estaba sorprendido de que le haya devuelto el culetazo en lugar de marcharse furiosa como cualquier chica normal. Aun mojado empezó a sonreír lentamente

-Wahahahahaha- La risa frenética resonó en todo el lugar, tal vez demasiado alto

-¡¿Se puede saber que esta pasando?!- La directora entro y mito todo frenéticamente- ¿!Porque todo esta mojado!?- Miro a ambos furiosa- ¡Ambos se quedaran a limpiar este desastre! ¿!entendido¡?-luego se marcho dando pisotones

Ambos se quedaron viendo la puerta, luego se miraron uno al otro, cómplices y empezaron a sonreír lentamente

-Jajajajajajaja- Trataron de no reír tan alto esta vez

-Supongo que ahora si tendré que ayudarte- Crystal se dirigió a la puerta- Iré por otra cubeta- Dijo mientras salía sonriente

Armin se quedo mirando la salida

Sonrió, tal vez ella no era tan mala como pensó

Ana miro a Akemi mientras sonreía, estaba ocultando sus alas, pero aun era algo raro ver un gato rosa. Estaban en el parque, decidió ir ahí y relajarse un momento antes de la noche, por fin su traslado era oficial, solo tenia que firmar unos papeles y listo

-Guau, guau- Unos ladridos empezaron a acercarse. Al frente había un perro mu grande de color marrón y aspecto amenazante

Estaba persiguiendo a su querida Akemi

-Largo perro, ¡Largo!- Le grito acercándose y asegurándose de que no tocara a Akemi

-Oye, ¿Qué crees que haces?- Oh no esa voz- Oh pero si eres tu de nuevo estúpida- la miro- Deja a demonio ahora- su tono era duro

-El es el que esta acosando a Akemi- Le recrimino

Castiel miro a la cosa que demonio le tapaba, era un gato… rosado

-Tan raro como la dueña- murmuro sin pensar

-Por lo menos estaba usando la creatividad cuando le coloque el nombre- También le dijo molesta, miro a demonio- No sabia que tuvieras mascota- Su tono ahora no era molesto

-Perdón por no contarte de mi vida cuando nos conocimos a los 3 segundos- Respondió sarcástico

-Pudiste hacerlo si un hubiera sido un idiota- Castiel frunció el seño- Si bien me acuerdo tu empezaste

-Siempre soy así- Tenía razón, el no debería estar molesto

Ana iba a sacar otro tema de conversación de no ser por que el enorme perro se le lanzo a la cara y la tacleo al piso. Sentía como le ladraba alegre y su lengua le pasaba por toda la cara. Castiel miro eso con extrañeza, demonio odiaba a los desconocidos, por otra parte…

-Jajajajajajaja- Ana sintió cosquillas en su cuello, era muy divertido

Castiel se sorprendió de que ella se estuviera riendo o disfrutando de eso, aun así mejor se lo quitaba de encima

-¡Demonio!- El perro al oír el tono de su dueño se quito de la chica

-Jajajajajaja- Ana seguía riéndose suavemente en el piso bajo la mirada divertida de Castiel- Mira que tarde se ah hecho- Ya casi era de noche- Mejor me voy, vamos Akemi- La gata camino a su lado, Ana miro a Castiel- ¿Quién diría que no eres tan patán? Jajajaja –Dicho esto se fue con el gato

Castiel se quedo viendo mientras se iba. Fijo su atención en el gato, el cual también se volteo a verlo para…

"¿Que mierda?"

El gato le giño el ojo

Tal vez si era mas rara de lo que pasaba

Sonrió

Aun así era alguien bastante… agradable

Nathaniel miro la sala vacía… suspiro. Al fin un poco de calma, con las nuevas alumnas, el castigo de Armin y otras cosas había tenido un papeleo muy ajetreado, o si y esa chica Anika, en verdad no conocía a ninguna mujer comportarse de esa forma ni siquiera Kim era así

Tomo los últimos papeles del día dispuesto a terminarlos

-Hasta fuera del colegio haces papeleo, si que eres un estirado…- O no

Anika lo observaba desde la puerta

-¿Qué se supone que haces aquí?- Le pregunto algo molesto

-Se me olvido mi mochila y ya que estaba cerca me devolví- Explico con simpleza

-Pues ya deberías irte-no quería ser grosero, pero en verdad no le agradaba

-Jejeje

Nathaniel se le quedo mirando fijamente a los ojos, la verdad eran muy curiosos, parecían de un reptil o similar

-Guau, guau-

¿Eso era?

Un pastor ingles de gran tamaño entro por la puerta a paso calmado dirigiéndose a la chica

-¿No me digas que eso es tuyo?- Llevo su mano a su frente- Los animales no están permitidos aquí

-Si, si, solo que lo llevaba conmigo y lo traje, no es tan grave- Rodo los ojos

-Si no vas a respetar la reglas, no se que haces aquí- El estaba molesto

-¿Acaso nunca has tenido un perro?- Ahora ella igual sonaba molesta

-No, prefiero los gatos, los perros son estúpidos

El perro le gruño en respuesta

-Pues el pareció entenderte- Le sonrió burlona- ¿Entonces tienes gatos?- cambio de tema súbitamente

-No…- vacilo un poco- mi madre es muy alérgica

-¿Tenerlo escondido?

-No funcionaria le aria daño a mi madre y es muy difícil- por un momento parecía una charla normal

-¿Sin pelo?- sonó divertida

-No gracias- el también sonrió levemente

-Bueno mejor me voy, no estas regañándome y quiero llegar entes de que los cerdos comiencen a volar- Se volteo- Adiós- En menos de un segundo ya había desaparecido

Nathaniel miro la puerta varios segundos ¿Acaso esa chica tan irrespetuosa y problemática había tenido una charla agradable con el?

-¿y?- El perro le hablo en un tono sugestivo cuando estuvieron solos

-¿Cómo que "y"?- Anika le miro raro

-Ese chico es el contrario a ti y no le hablaste tan mal- Le miro divertido

-No seas estúpido Sherlock, solo… no me conviene tener al delegado como enemigo, ni menos si iniciare una guerra con su hermana- Le respondió tratando de sonar natural

-Mi niña esta creciendo, que bueno que ya te di la charla- Dijo ignorado el comentario y sonriendo como padre orgulloso

-¡Cállate, no es cierto y tu no eres mi mama!- Anika se volteo para ver a un chico que justo estaba pasando cuando le grito a su perro- ¡¿Qué mierda miras?! ¡Sigue caminando!- El tono que uso basto para que el chico saliera disparado- Ya veras- Juro venganza en silencio

Leight preparaba unas camisas en los estantes de la vitrina para así por fin terminar con el inventario de la tienda y cerrarla mas rato, su hermano fue regañado por no llevar ese libro y casi reprueba en su tarea, de no ser por esa chica… dios, nunca conoció a alguien así

-¿Hola?- La puerta se abrió, Leight se dirigió a atender al nuevo cliente- Principito, hola

¿Qué?

-Oh no eres tu- Murmuro mirando a la chica de la mañana- ¿Principito? ¿Si quiera sabes que es eso?

-Claro, duh- le miro como si fuera obvio- es una obra literaria de donde robaste el vestuario- ella sonrió

Leight suspiro y se dispuso a darse media vuelta

-¿No atenderás a tu cliente?- Oh- Que mal servicio- Maldita sea

Se dio media vuelta de mala gana

-¿Qué se le ofrece señor cliente?- Respondió como un robot

-Jejeje recordare dejarte propina- se dio vuelta- tranquilo yo lo busco, no te esfuerces

-No, no es mi deber- Pura obligación

-Por lo menos la ropa de príncipe no es por nada- Bromeo

-¿Entonces debo esperar a que arales y muerdas la ropa?- Se la devolvió, al instante se detuvo, el no debería decirle eso a nadie, no era así, entonces porq…

-Jajajajaja y ponerme a rugir y saltar jajaja- le miro extrañado- claro, solo dime donde esta tu corcel y traje azul- jajaja

Leight no pudo evitar que una pequeña risa saliera, al instante se calmo

-¿Qué deseas comprar?- Pregunto formal

-Bueno, en la mañana te burlaste de mi ropa- Ese día no había sido muy caballeroso ¿verdad?- Así que… ¿Qué me recomiendas?

A pesar de que el chico no había sido muy tierno, no le gustaba tener problemas y quería una solución que no fuera lanzarlo por la ventana con su levitación

-P-pues- Leight balbuceo, mirándola de arriba abajo- Sígueme- al instante se recupero, mientras la guiaba a una zona de camisas

Kentin se encontraba en una pequeña cafetería a las afueras de la ciudad, en frente de le había un gran plato de galletas y un café, esta cafetería se había vuelto famosa en poco tiempo gracias a su fama por las cosas mas deliciosas, siempre llena o casi a reventar

-Disculpe señor- Miro a la mesera- ¿Podría compartir la mesa con un cliente? Es que todo está lleno y aquí está el único puesto sobrante-Oh cierto estaba en una mesa de dos, aunque no le gustara la idea de compartir con alguien, la mesera competía con el gato con botas en ese momento

-Claro- sonrió un poco, no es como si tuviera que hablar con la otra persona

-Esto es definitivamente obra del destino-

Volteo de manera robótica, y ahí estaba Shiro, la que casi le rompió la mandíbula. Ella tomo asiento en frente de el y comenzó a mirar el menú

-Oh no-negó- si es contigo no me siento- se preparo para pararse abruptamente, pero una mano lo detuvo, miro a Shiro

-Oye tu tampoco eres mi persona favorita, pero esas galletas se ven deliciosas y estoy segura que quieres comerlas, además no es como si nos tuviéramos que hablar ¿o si?- Kentin lo pensó en un momento y luego se sentó con mala cara

-¿Ya decidió que pedir señorita?- La mesera le pregunto a Shiro

-Si quiero…- Por mera curiosidad Kentin se puso a escuchar- 3 crepas de chocolate pequeñas, unas wrap con sobras de pavo, un profiterol mediano, 5 macarrons, una crema de castañas y un té- la mesera y Kentin se le quedaron viendo- de manzanilla, ay que ser saludables- La siguieron viendo, hasta que la mesera reacciono y se marcho

-Tienes un gran apetito- Ken murmuro

-¿No que era la ley del hielo?- Le miro divertida, Ken se dio cuenta y desvió la mirada- Jajaja Ken es tan tierno

-Kentin- frunció levemente el seño

-Ya te dije que no te queda- Le dijo como si lo estuviera regañando

-Como si me importara- Murmuro, siguió comiendo sus galletas unos minutos, mirando fijamente su plato, sintió una mirada fija en el

¿Qué diablos?

Shiro le miraba exactamente igual que el gato con botas turnándose en pasar sus ojos de el hacia sus galletas. No podía…

-¿Quieres… una?- Pregunto dudando

Le pareció ver como si sus ojos se iluminaran

-No es que tenga mucha hambre- dijo desinteresada, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?- Pero si insistes

En menos de un segundo una galleta había desparecido de su plato hasta la boca de Shiro tragándosela en 2 segundos

-Guau- no pudo evitar soltar

-Lo tomare con un cumplido- sonrió alegre

Kentin no pudo evitar que una pequeña sonrisa se formara, tal vez fue su culpa por sus malos comentarios y tal vez esa chica no era completamente desagradable

Sybille entro a la biblioteca de pinta antigua, totalmente de madera de roble reluciente y candelabros en las paredes

Ah que lugar tan perfecto

Le gustaba bastante lo victoriano, de hecho el chico de la mañana le había fascinada, pero no le dio tiempo para expresarse correctamente, además victoriano o no fue un patán

Crack

Un ruido algo fuerte la alerto, no es que sea curiosa, pero quería ver si paso algo grave

-¿Dónde deje mi libreta?- Susurro el patán victoriano recogiendo unos libros del suelo

Sybille se sorprendió de verlo ahí, no esperaba encontrarlo, no quería que la insultara de nuevo. Bajo su vista a sus pies, un pequeño block se encontraba tirado a medio abrir

"El día choco con la noche blanca

la estrella y la nube juntos en el alba

brillante y opaco

un corazón soleado"

Abrió levemente los ojos, era una poesía hermosa

-"Solo tal vez"- Sybille se acerco lentamente al albino- Hola- saco una voz suave

Lysandro volteo sorprendido, era la chica grosera de la mañana- ¿Esto es tuyo?- pregunto con un tono amable

-Si- dudo un momento- Gracias

Quedaron en silencio unos segundos, aunque no era incomodo

-¿Te gusta la poesía?- Pregunto Sybille viendo los libros en el escritorio

-Si de hecho escribo canciones-Lysandro se quedo quieto, no supo porque dijo eso

-¿Enserio?- será un patán, pero con clase. Saco un libro de su bolso- Pues este libro es muy bueno, es de poesía- Le mostro un pequeño libro café

Lysandro hojeo el libro con lentitud, sorprendido, todos los poemas eran muy hermosos, casi hipnotizan tés

-Creo que te gusto- Soltó con suavidad Sybille, acompañado de una risa demasiado tierna

-Si, pues este libro- tomo uno grande verde- También es muy bueno, tiene canciones y sonetos- se olvido sobre todo lo de la mañana

Se quedaron así varias horas leyendo y charlando tranquilamente en la biblioteca varias horas

Alexy miraba con tranquilidad la ropa de aquella tienda, a pesar de eso, podía sentir las miradas de varias personas, algunos susurros y risitas…

Diablos, ¿Por qué eran tan intolerantes con los homosexuales?

Se olvido de todo cuando vio una linda chaqueta, algo grande y de color amarillo suave, puso su mano en la manga y la tiro para sacarla

No pudo sacarla ya que alguien también la tiro del otro lado, levanto la vista…

Una repentina brisa helada atravesó su cuerpo

¿No estaban a 31° grados?

-Eres tu idiota- Le dijo con desprecio la chica de la mañana

-¿Cómo? ¿no se si te diste cuenta? Pero esta es la sección para hombre- Le respondió con lago de desdén

-No quiero tus opiniones de moda- Min miro el cesto de Alexy, llevaba muchas prendas coloridas, algunas telas y zapatos- Así que eres tu de quien tanto susurran

Alexy frunció mas el seño- Otra intolerante- susurro

Min abrió los ojos un poco y luego sonrió- No soy intolerante, pero me sorprende de que no hayas hecho nada para callarlos

Alexy muy por dentro se sintió bien de que alguien lo quisiera defender, luego se acordó de quien –A tu diferencia no me gusta causar problemas

Min rio un poco mas- ¿causo problemas? Mmm tal vez- Alexy pensó un momento que era bipolar

-No es bueno que una chica sea problemática- ya no había molestia en su voz

-¿no cierto?- su voz cambio rápidamente a una triste y melancólica y Alexy supo que definitivamente era bipolar, pero aun así se sentía mal

-Sabes ya tengo mucha ropa, mejor quedarte tu con la chaqueta- Le sonrió amigable

Min se sonrojo ligeramente

"Si no nieva no cuenta, sin no nieva no cuenta"-Se repitió mentalmente mientras agarraba la chaqueta

-Gracias- se dio vuelta rápidamente- Adiós- casi salió volando

Alexy quedo confundido un momento, pero sonrió algo divertido, era una chica linda, algo rara y bipolar… era algo… diferente

Alay caminaba con lentitud, ya era de noche, sonreía suavemente, esa tarde fue muy divertida

-¡Hey!- Volteo rápidamente encontrándose con Shiro, Anika y Ana caminando hacia ella

-Hola- saludo sonriente

-Íbamos de camino a casa también- Shiro le explico caminando junto a su extraño animal

-Que bueno que hiciste amigas- le felicito sherlock a Anika, una ligera risita se oyó

-Cállate- refunfuño

"Ojala Titán estuviera aquí" Pensó en su labrador dorado ya adulto

Caminaron un par de minutos por las calles desoladas de la noche, intercambiando anécdotas entre animales y dueñas

-Un momento- Sherlock las detuvo moviendo sus orejas hacia arriba y su cabeza mirando a todas partes

-Si, ahora si- susurro la pequeña gata rosa

Shiro sintió su compañero moverse incomodo, estando de acuerdo sobre el intruso

-Transformación lobo- unas orejas albina aparecieron en su cabeza comenzando a moverse imitando a un perro- Es cierto, alguien nos sigue- susurro a los demás

Alay apretó los puños preparando su fuerza

Ana miro el objeto más pesado cercano preparado para levitarlo

Anika ya sentía las tonfas formarse en sus manos

-Así que estas señoritas son las que tenemos que llevarnos- Una hombre extremadamente musculosos

-Creí que era un laboratorio, no un prostíbulo- otros 7 hombres iguales aparecieron de las sombras

Todas apretaron los puños y se les quedaron viendo con mala cara

-Quisiera ver que no traten de secuestrar- Se burlo Anika

-Inténtelo- Desafío Ana

Un hombre puso la mano en el brazo de Alay y la jaloneo

Crack

Alay rápidamente tomo el brazo del hombre y lo lanzo hasta una pared del callejón partiendo la pared en miles de pedazos, dejándolo inconsciente y casi muerto

-¿Pero q- El otro hombre no pudo terminar ya Anika apareció frente a el golpeándolo fuertemente con sus tonfas en el rostro, sintió la sangra bajar de su nariz y boca- Pequeña perra- Rápidamente mando un puñetazo a su rostro- No puede ser- susurro cuando vio como su puño lentamente traspasaba a la chica sin hacerle el mínimo daño

Anika rápidamente cambio de arma convocando dos pistolas en cada mano, apunto a las piernas y hábilmente disparo sincronizada haciendo que el tipo callera sangrando al piso

Shiro rápidamente esquivo al hombre que corría hacia ella, de la nada la chica desapareció, el hombre miro hacia arriba, casi no pudo ver que Shiro ahora tenia sus brazos y piernas decolorada amarillas con las orillas de la cara del mismo tono y unas extrañas manos de rana

En cuanto sintió a la chica poner su mano en el, el dolor agudo lo obligo a tirarse al piso a seguir retorciéndose

Ana levito el basurero del lado para lanzárselo al hombre mas cercano, este logro esquivarlo y lanzarlo a otra parte, volteo donde la chica furioso

Pum

De la nada volteo para encontrarse con uno de sus hombres que lo había golpeado fuertemente con un grueso fierro justo en el cráneo

-¿Qué crees… que?- soltó con dificultad por el fuerte golpe y lo vio bien, sus ojos tenían un extraño brillo y la pequeña risa de la chica atrás de el lo aclaro todo- Perr- Un puñetazo que definitivamente lo dejo fuera de combate lo interrumpió

Ana miro al otro hombre que controlaba, lo hiso voltearse contra la pared y comenzar a golpearse unas 15 veces hasta que sintió el peso y dejo caer el cuerpo rendido

Anika volteo demasiado lento para evitar el gran golpe que la estrello contra el muro

La sangre emano levemente de su labio, miro al hombre con furia contenida, este solamente se lanzo tratando de tomar algo de ventaja

Con reflejo rápido se transformo en sombra causando que su oponente pasara de largo rompiendo parte del muro

-Buen intento- Usando su poder de invocación grandes trozos de metal y piedra noquearon al hombre desde arriba

Shiro esquivaba los golpes con una gracia de animal, debía esperar el momento adecuado

Perfecto

Transformada en una hibrida león y viendo una abertura en el ataque del hombre le clavo las garras en el ojos, el retrocedió y se cubrió los ojos, sangrantes, sin poder hacer nada

Se transformo ahora en un gran elefante, embistió con fuerza al hombre el cual quedo desmoronado en el piso

-¿Quiénes son?- Alay miro con rostro serio a su oponente, el trataba de golpearla y ella solo sostenía su puño apretándolo sin esfuerzo

El solo se quedo en silencio mirándola con odio y dolor

-Bien- Alay con simpleza apretó su brazo hasta que sonaba roto, para finalizar lo golpeo con tanta fuerza que salió volando lejos del callejón

Miraron la escena en silencio, la destrucción y algo de sangre corría por la escena

-Creo que tendremos problemas

 **Nota: lamento no haber subido el capitulo de mi otro fic, pero mi prima ocupa mi computador y accidentalmente borro lo que tenia de progreso, ya lo eh vuelto a avanzar, así que espérenlo en un par de dias**


	7. Manzana podrida

Min caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela con una gran calma, las demás e habían avisado sobre el ataque de ayer y estaba algo asustada ¿Qué tal si la atrapaban sola? ¿si tenia que volver a mudarse? ¿a cambiar de apariencia? O peor aun ¿si la mataban? Caminaba tan distraída que no se dio cuenta de las personas que pasaban

-Auch- dijeron al unisonó Alexy y Min al caer, ella levanto la vista y se encontró con Alexy, se sonrojo de un brillante rosa y bajo la mirada apenada

-Lo siento- susurro en voz baja

Alexy se retuvo a soltar un "Awww" Por que la verdad parecía un gatito apenado

-N-no importa- ¿acaso tartamudeo? La miro un momento, seguía mirando el piso y tenía una mirada ¿Triste?- Emmm ¿estas bien?- Lo decía por el golpe, si eso

-Si- apenas susurro. Alexy solo le tendió la mano para ayudarla en silencio

Min solo siguió si camino, sonrió lentamente y aun tenia un sonrojo en sus mejillas, a pesar de todo, su encuentro con el chico la hiso sentir mucho mejor

BUM

Alexy volteo rápidamente para encontrarse con Min de cara al piso y los pies levantados… y los cordones de sus zapatillas desabrochados. Min rápidamente su puso de pie y volteo a mirarlo con la cara roja, siguió su camino de forma rápida y robotica

Alexy rio un poco, definitivamente era… adorable

Lysandro leía atentamente las palabras del libro "Poemas en grises cálidos" al parecer la "chica irrespetuosa, sin modales y sucia" tenia un gran gusto, de hecho algunas de estos libros serian perfectos como inspiración para canciones, solo debía anotarlos en su…

Libreta

-Ven ardillita, ardillita…-Lysandro se acerco con lentitud al animal el cual sostenía el pequeño cuaderno entre sus dientes mirándolo fijamente, casi con burla. Extendió la mano en donde se encontraba y apunto de tocarla el… animalito nada victoriano salió corriendo

-¡Espera!- Dijo parándose y empezando a seguirlo- "Esto no es nada victoriano"-Pensó mientras se metía en lo mas profundo del patio siguiendo al animal

Lamentablemente, como si la ardilla lo hubiera planeado con lujo y detalle, piso una bellota haciéndolo perder el equilibrio cayendo completo

-pfhhh, jejeje, pfff- Miro de la nada al lado suyo- "Oh dios" Sintió su mejillas colorarse lentamente

Sybille se encontraba a su lado, recostada haciendo un sobre esfuerzo por no reventar de risa

Oh y a su lado estaba la ardillita

-¿Que jugabas con la ardilla? ¿La pinta?- Seguía tratando de no explotar en risas- Creo que la ardilla gano

-N-no, eso… la ardilla, r-robo mi libreta- Trato de excusarse aun en el suelo y sonrojado

La ardilla al ser mencionada, se movió con gracia hacia Sybille depositando suavemente la libreta a su lado

Lysandro se abstuvo a maldecir, no seria muy caballeroso

-Una total ladrona profesional- se burlo, distraída mirando al cielo

Se quedaron mirando al cielo en la misma posición, en un cómodo silencio

-y… ¿Por qué estas ahí?- No era curioso, pero era inevitable

-es… relajante, te distrae y… ayuda- tenia los ojos cerrados

-¿Preocupada por algo?- La verdad Sybille temía mucho por sus amigas, incluso si no las conocía mucho, su seguridad, la de los inocentes. Se encontraba tensa, pero estar con Lysandro le ayudaba bastante

-Solo…- susurro

Lysandro entendió de inmediato y siguió mirando el cielo olvidándose de todo junto con Sybille

Ana corrió por los pasillos, frustrada, preocupada y sintiéndose mal. Necesitaba saber respuestas, antes de que algo malo ocurriera y no, no solo por su batalla de ayer

 _Tu hermano fue atacado por un chico hace un par de días, era muy fuerte y vestía de blanco, solo le rompió la muñeca y luego se marcho, por favor el pide que no te preocupes_

 _-_ "¿Qué no se preocupara?... ella podía defenderse, pero ¡SU HERMANO ERA OTRA HISTORIA!"

Corrió hasta el fin de las escaleras sin mirar alrededor, en los últimos escalones callo, pero poco le importo, simplemente se quedo en esa posición sin moverse, cerro los ojos y su respiración se hizo mas pesada y el pecho le pesaba como piedra

-Creo que alguien del club de carpintería dejo caer una tabla- La irreconocible voz de Castiel la hizo abrir los ojos lentamente, el la miraba con una seriedad mesclada con solo un poco de preocupación

Se quedo callada mirándolo con seriedad y reteniendo sus lagrimas, de la nada Castiel la puso de pie como una muñeca, no con suavidad, mas bien como una de esas de trapo que arrastras donde sea

-vamos tabla, si yo no me salto clases tu tampoco- dijo sonriendo con burla

-¡Bájame bastardo!- grito, por unos segundos olvidando todo lo malo de ese día

Ringgggg

Ringgggg

Ringgggg

Ringg-

-Hola- Una voz femenina madura hablo desde el otro lado

…

-¿Hola?-

…

…

-Voy a colgar- Advirtió

-Mama- Pronuncio Alay con dificultad

-Oh, eres tu- el tono alegre desapareció completamente- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué llamas?

Respira profundo

-Solo…

-¿Qué?

-¿Ustedes… están bien?- Pregunto con algo de dificultad

-Si

…

-Oh… bien…- respira- solo… quería saber eso… adiós

1 segundo después de eso colgó inmediatamente

Alay realmente odiaba toda comunicación con sus padres, después de todo, ellos la odiaban, le temían por su poder ¿pero ella eligió eso? Nooo, ellos por lo menos podían entenderla, no es como si alguna ves los hubiera lastimado. Solo quería protegerlos, si les hacían daño…

-Maldita sea- murmuro

Bing

"¿Un mensaje de su consola?"-Pensó abriéndola

 _KamiArmin03 Te ha invitado a una partida en grupo_

Sonrió

"Es cierto… también hay otras personas de las que debo preocuparme"

 _Aceptar_

Nathaniel se encontraba en apuros, ¿Por qué? Fácil, la directora le encargo ir a buscar unos papeles a las sala de maestros, recogió los papeles, dejando la llave 5 malditos segundos en la mesa y ¿despues?

¡Desaparecieron!

Y no, no las perdió, imposible, algún graciosito las tomo, pensando en que eso resultaría chistoso

¡Y NO!

-phhh- El sonido de alguien a punto de reírse lo saco de sus pensamientos

Oh que lindo

-No es momento- dijo duramente mientras miraba a Anika

-no todos los días se te ve así de estresado-

-Como si hubieras pasado aquí ya mucho tiempo- le dijo molesto

-Nop, pero…- de la nada salto al lado de Nathaniel cargando un brazo en su hombro- es fácil ¿no?

¿Facil?

-¿A que te refieres?-entrecerró los ojos

-Eres el típico chico delegado, que saca 10, responde todo bien en clase, sermonea a los otros como si no hubiera un mañana, odias que nos sigan las reglas, pero no es como si a ti te gustaran ¿cierto?

¿Qué diabl

-¿Eh?- atino a decir solo eso

-Estoy segura que es algo mas…- divago en su mente-¿acaso le temes a la directora? ¿se ve como un caso similar?

Miedo

-¿Quieres largarte?- Anika se sorprendió por el tono- Ahora es el problema de un graciosito robo las llaves de la sala de maestros y yo soy el pagara los platos, posiblemente me echen de mi puesto y yo-

Se quedo en silencio mirándola, Anika también le miraba fijamente, como buscando algo

-Solo vete- dijo en el mismo tono duro

Para su sorpresa Anika salió sin responderle, insultarlo o molesta, era distinto

Suspiro

Aun así debía concentrarse, tal vez, SOLO, tal vez se disculparía

Anika miro el pasillo vacio, no es como si ese tono de Nathaniel le atemorizara

JA

Antes le partía la cara de niño bonito

Pero eso confirmaba sus sospechas, miedo, ¿De que no lo sabia? y no estaba segura si lo quería averiguar

Pero era raro verlo así

-Les dije que seria fácil, es un distraído, siempre fue así, por eso soy la favorita- La irreconocible vos chillona la hiso difundirse en la sombra de inmediato

Amber y… ¿no se? Las sombras pasaban como si el pasillo fuera suyo

-Haber si después de esto sigue siendo delegado- sonrió como barbie plástica- Ahora si ya mi hermanito no podrá castigarme

Las sombras asintieron y se marcharon al patio

Hay Amber…

La que te espera

Tomo el papel como si se tratara de lo mas valioso, el sudor frio en su cuello, en medio del vacio gimnasio

Shiro respiro profundamente… hace tiempo que no se sentía así…

Pero no importaba ahora, debía avisarles a las otras cuanto antes

Empezó a leer como si se tratara de su fecha de muerte

" _ **PROJECTO MANZANA PODRIDA"**_

"Oh dios"- leyó con una mezcla de horror- "Debo darme prisa"-Tomo las hojas de forma torpe y salió corriendo

Si ese papel no la hiciera explotar en temor, probablemente se hubiera dado cuenta de los ojos dorados que la miraban

Rosalya era alguien que odiaba matemáticas, y a veces (solo a veces) se refugiaba en el gimnasio

Esas chicas… eran raras, lo había notado, tenían esa mirada como si el mundo fuera de otra forma…

Y sin poderlo evitarlo juro mentalmente

"Averiguare que traman"

Alay se concentro totalmente en su consola, el juego, las películas, ayudaban a su mente a olvidar sus problemas, no importa que fuera

Una buena batalla en mortal combat, conectarse con otros jugadores, un demo de anime, realmente era como un distractor eficiente

-Hola-

La consola se le resbalo de las mano, y la trataba de atrapas torpemente en el aire

-Jajajaja ¿a que estabas desprevenida?

Miro a Armin con molestia

-¡Maldito, estaba a punto de ganar!- le reclamo enojada por que llegar al jefe le había costado

-Jajaja, si, eso es terrible ¿cierto?- Despreocupadamente se sentó al lado y se puso a jugar en su consola

Ah pero que así no es iba a quedar así

-Mira, ¡Si me he golpeado en la mano!- Puso voz de total dolor mientras la acercaba a su rostro

-¡¿Qué?! No seas llorona- exclamo mientras miraba la mano mas de cerca

PUM

Alay movió la mano, estrellando la cabeza de Armin contra la pares (Claro, sin reventársela) mientras comenzaba a reírse como loca

-Bien jugado, bien jugado- Sonaba molesto, pero la técnica de la chica fue bastante ingeniosa… y graciosa

Anna miro el atardecer, estaba en…

Bueno ni lo sabia, pero no había nadie y era un lugar bueno para pensar

-¿Qué haces aquí tabla?- La voz de Castiel la sobresalto un poco

-Pues… descanso- respondió sin entender- ¿Qué tiene?

-Oh nada- fue sarcasmo- Solo que te tele transportaste a un lugar cerrado con llave al cual ni siquiera abriste la puerta- le miro como "Dime ahora"

Oh pues nada, solo uso sus poderes telepáticos para levitarse y volar hasta ahí

-Estaba abierto- Piensa, piensa- entre y cerré la puerta para relajarme- ¡Si!

Entrecerró los ojos evaluando su mentira, Ana solo rezaba en su mente

-Que raro…-musito acercándose a su lado- porque solo yo tengo la llave

Oh mierda

-Ja ¿enserio?- Sintió el sudor- Te dieron este lugar solo para ti

-mmm, podría decirse que es prestado- sonrió como un zorro

Rodo los ojos y se dio vuelta –Lo imaginaba

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio agregable mirando la tarde tranquilos

Kentin miro a Shiro irse, desde la distancia se le notaba lo nervios y ¿temerosa? No se veía bien en alguien con su actitud

Aun así no tenia porque preocuparse

¿Cierto?

-Oh Kentin- La voz de Rosalya tan alegre como siempre, miro hacia Shiro mientras esta desaparecía en el camino- ¿Es tu novia? ¿Te gusta la nueva?- Pregunto sonriente

-¡¿Q-que?! ¡NO!- Negó mientras se coloraba

-Oh, pero ¿la conoces?- Seguia sonriendo

-Mmm p-podria decirse- Susurro algo inseguro

-¡Bien!- Literalmente lo jalo hasta el parque- Por que quiero que respondas unas cosas y me hagas unos favores

Oh no

Crystal y Sybille entraron a la "victoriana" tienda a buscar unos atuendos se Crystal y aprovechar de ver algo

-¿Entonces el encargado te elijio todo?-Pregunto Sybille con una sutil sonrisa

-No, el se puso como loco a buscarme prendas que me "Irian bien"- Dijo algo molesta mirando hacia otro lado

-Eso me recuerda que un chico quería coserle ropa a Min

-Jajaja y que la suerte este de su lado- se rio un poco- Por cierto ¿sabes quien es el hermano del vendedor?

-Mmmm, no quie-

Se detuvo en seco al ver a dos chicos victorianos ordenando unas cajas de ropa

-Ah

-Sip, salidos de la misma época-Bromeo

Leight se giro y sonrió (casi ni se le notaba) al ver a Crystal

-Ah, que bien que llegaste, toda tu ropa esta lista mira- La guio hacia unas cajas mas alejas, Crystal solo refunfuño algo y los siguio

Sybille sintió la mirada de Lysandro en su nuca mirándola con algo de curiosidad

-A-así que…- rompió el silencio- ¿no sabia que el vendedor era tu hermano?

-Oh si- respondió calmado y miro hacia donde se habían ido- ¿Era tu amiga?

-Mmm si, l-la acompañe a buscar una ropa- Respondió-

-¿y a ti de te ofrece algo?- Pregunto con su tono caballeroso

-De hecho…-dijo- Quiero ver algo de ropa, pero como nunca he estado aquí p-podrias…

Lysandro rápidamente capto la idea

-Claro-se dirigio hacia unos percheros en el otro extremo- sígueme por favor, creo que esto podría gustarte

Sybille lo siguió pensando un momento

 _¿esto es lo que llaman doble cita?_

 **Biiipppp**

 **Biiipppp**

 **Biiipppp**

 _ **Tiene un nuevo mensaje:**_

 _ **Proyecto manzana podrida**_

 _ **Localización de objetivos:**_ _ **Paris, Francia**_

 _ **Objetivo:**_ _ **…**_


End file.
